Christmas with the Potters
by daniel-radcliffe-is-mine
Summary: A perfect holiday with her loving parents, interesting sister and best friend. That is until her parents inform her that they need to find someone to spend the end of the holiday with...the only person available? Why, Potter of course.
1. Going home

"Mum, Dad!" Shouted Lily Evans. She dropped her trunk and took of to her parents who swept her up in a warm embrace.

"We're so glad to see you!" Mrs. Evans said. She took Lily's hands and held her at arms length "Have you been eating enough?"

Lily rolled her eyes "Of course." she felt, rather then saw, someone standing near her and turned to see James Potter, a tall, black haired, bespectled boy with handsome features.

"I think you dropped this." He said smirking and holding her trunk.

"Whose your friend, Lilykins?" Her father asked.

"This is James Potter. And he's not my friend." She said, rolling her eyes and she grabbed her trunk.

"Lily!" Her mother chastised.

"Its okay, Mrs. Evans." James said, the smallest of smirks playing across his lips. He reached out and shook Lily's parents hands. "Well, my parents are waiting. It was nice meeting you, Mr. And Mrs. Evans. See you around Lily." Before she could object he swept down and gave her a hug.

Lily looked around for her best friend Melody. Melody was a little shorter then Lily and had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She lives in New York City, in the United States. Her accent is another thing that draws attention to herself. She usually spends holidays with Lily. She was very pretty and managed to get a lot of boys attentions but she rarely payed attention. She was interested in one guy, Sirius Black. Sirius was the most handsome boy at Hogwarts and was best friends with James. He was usually found with a group of girls nearby. What no one knew, is that he liked Melody as much as she liked him. Melody hurried to Lily and her parents who each hugged Melody. They left as soon as Melody joined them and listened to Mrs. Evans talk about what a nice boy that James was and how rude Lily had been the entire ride home.

As soon as they reached the house Lily jumped out, eager to escape her mom and completely unaware of what waited inside...


	2. Authors note

Whoops..forgot to add this at the end of chapter one. This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Sorry about the shortness of chapter one, I promise they'll get better! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer- I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything. Except for Melody. She's all mine.


	3. The Other Daugher

Thanks to my two first reviewers!

aurora-sakura- I read that one. It was excellent, I loved the chapter Motion Sickness.

missprongs07- thank you! Hopefully I wont get a review from that person then.

Chapter two- The Other Daughter

"I'm home!" Lily cried, running into the house before stopping short at the sight of another person. "Oh, Petunia. Hello."

A skinny girl with lanky arms and legs also stopped short when her sister came in. She took a moment to study her before she spoke. Lily had always been the pretty one, with her long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was also beautiful on the inside. Everyone loved Lily Evans. Petunia did too, until the summer Lily turned eleven. The day she got The Letter. The day she became a freak.

"Hello." Petunia said shortly.

Melody came bouncing inside "Lils your dad says...oh hey Petunia." She finished with a smile.

"Perfect. Two freaks." Petunia muttered under her breath but loud enough for both Lily and Melody to hear her.

"Petunia!" Lily exclaimed "What's the matter with you! I just got home..."

Lily was hurt. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter what Petunia thought of her but it never matter. The blonde horse of a woman was her sister and it hurt her when she said mean things like that.

Petunia turned and went up the stairs without another word. Lily cleared her throat and turned to Melody.

"What did my dad need?" She asked

Melody put a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder. "To help with the trunks. Let's go."

Despite Petunia's problem with Lily and Melody, the week was going great. Christmas was the next day and Lily couldn't wait. She missed her family more then she cared to admit so she fully appreciated the holidays. Her peaceful thoughts were knocked right out of her head when she heard her sister sequel happily downstairs. She crawled out of bed and through on her robe and tip toed downstairs.

"Mum!" Petunia cried

"Petunia! What's the matter, dear!" Lily's mother came into Lily's view and stopped in front of Petunia who was holding the phone in her hand.

"He proposed!"

"Vernon proposed...over the phone?" Mrs. Evans said, eyeing the phone. Petunia stuck her nose in the air.

"No, he just made it official over the phone. We'd been talking about it for awhile." Petunia went on to explain how his parents invited the family over to their vacation home for Christmas. "They want us to stay for a week! Isn't that wonderful?"

"We can't. Lily has to be able to get back to school."

"What! Oh, its always about Lily! Perfect Lily and her freakish ways!" Petunia yelled, tears flooding her eyes. She stormed to the stairs and saw Lily "It's always about you!" she screeched before storming upstairs, into her room and slamming her door. Lily's mother walked over to her.

"Could you find somewhere to spend the rest of vacation?" She asked sadly. Lily nodded, willing herself not to cry. She stood up and hugged her mother before walking up the stairs slowly. She closed her bedroom door gently and sat on her bed, letting her tears fall. She cried for about a half an hour before she stood up, took a shower and started writing letters. Lily Evans needed a place to stay.

I thought it would be a good idea to see a little bit of Petunia's side even though she's still...a brat. This is where the story will get interesting so please continue to read and review!


	4. A Spark of Hope

Thanks to Coveret and redbird-flying-away..I appreciate the encouragement.

missprongs07- hahaha no he's mine!

A spark of hope

"This is hopeless!" Lily said, collapsing the bed in the guest bedroom that Melody was, unfortunately, occupying.

"Ow, my leg!" Melody exclaimed, wiggling her leg out from under Lily.

"Whoops sorry. It's just that this is getting ridiculous. All five letters I sent this morning were rejected." She said, throwing the letters down. "No one can take us in for Christmas."

"Well...why don't we just stay here alone?"

"My mother would never allow it." Lily said with a sigh.

"Who did you send letters to?"

"Carrie, Marissa, Jamie, Kevin and Halley. They all said that their parents want Christmas to be family time. Oh wait, Carrie's said they didn't want anymore kids in the house. Apparently they have quite a lot at the moment.."

Melody thought for a moment. "What about Potter?"

"What about him?" Lily asked, disgusted.

"He's rich so he has a really big house and he loves you. He'd take us in!" Melody said, excitedly.

"No way. Never." Lily said and just then a scream sounded from downstairs, "But it looks like we might have to."

Lily got up and went back to her room. She paced around for awhile, staring at the parchment and quill on her desk. A framed picture on the desk caught her attention. She, Melody and a few others were smiling and waving up at her. In the background you could see the Marauders. Peter, a small, blonde, watery eyed boy, was scuffing his toe on the ground not looking up. Remus, a taller boy with dark blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes, was looking up and smiling at her. Lily had had a crush on Remus for a long time but it was hopeless, Remus would never jeopardize his friendship with James. Sirius was standing with his arms crossed, long brown hair flopping into his eyes in a very sexy way. He was smirking and winking and occasionally nudging the tall, black haired boy next to him. James was grinning broadly and waving at Lily. She took a deep breath and sat down, starting to write the letter.

_Dear James,_

_I have a problem. My parents have to go somewhere with my sister tonight. Melody and I have no where to spend Christmas and further more, no way to get back to school. So far everyone that I've contacted can't take us in. Could we please come and stay with you for the remainder of the holiday?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily read, reread and reread the letter before bringing to Melody who thought it sounded just fine. Lily carefully rolled the letter and tied it to her owl's leg.

"Go fast." She murmured, stroking her owl Jane. Jane hooted softly and flew out the window. Lily grabbed a deck of cards off her desk and played some ordinary muggle games with Melody. For awhile, they were able to let the stress go and have fun.

JPOV

"James Andrew Potter, get off that broom and into this house right now!" Rang an angry voice from the house.

"Uh oh mate, you're in trouble." Sirius said snickering.

James groaned and flew right into the house. "Yes, Mum?" he said in his cutest voice.

"You didn't wash the dishes so now you have to do it without magic. Go!"

James groaned again and traipsed into the kitchen. They had quite a few house elves but James' mother always insisted that when he was home he kept up with his chores. He started washing the dishes without magic when he heard a tap on the window, an owl he didn't recognize. He opened the window and took the letter. James read the letter quickly, dropped it and picked it back up again, reading it more slowly this time. It was then he allowed himself to start believing it and ran outside and got Sirius attention, jumping up and down a little girl. Sirius read the letter and a small grin crept along his lips. Melody was coming too. A spark of hope for both of them.

LPOV

"Mum...we found a place to stay." Lily said grumpily.


	5. The Potter Home

Thanks to LittleLily87, Callista Wolfwood and of course, missprongs07!

The Potter Home

Lily hastily threw her books, parchment and quills back into her trunk. _Silly me, _She thought bitterly, _I only thought I'd be staying at my home for Christmas _when her mother called for her and Melody to hurry up. She picked up her trunk and carefully brought it down the stairs nearly breaking her neck on their black cat Midnight. She found her parents and Melody waiting for her in the sitting room. Melody excused herself forcing Lily to face her parents for the first time since they'd told her to find another place to stay. Her mother looked distracted but her father was looking back at her sadly, like he didn't want to say goodbye so early. Lily brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave him a small smile. He immediately reached down and hugged her tightly "I'll miss you, button." making Lily smile with the use of his pet name for her. When he let her go Lily turned to her mother who smiled apologetically "We wouldn't do this if we didn't have to, you understand that right?" Lily nodded, trying not to cry while she hugged her mother. Melody came back in and quickly hugged her parents before they waved goodbye and disaperated.

"Oh my goodness.." Melody said, craning her neck to see the whole house. It was a beautiful stone house with vines inconspicuously creeping along the front.

"No kidding." Lily said, her sparkling green eyes wide open with shock. "Well..let's go." she stepped up to the door and hesitantly knocked.

Meanwhile, inside...

"She's not coming..I know she's not." James muttered, pacing back and forth and ruffling his hair so much that it was standing on end.

"Calm down mate, of course she's coming. She asked you, remember?" Sirius said chuckling. They heard a knock come from the front door and raced down the stairs. Sirius beat James to the door and wrenched it open. "Hey!" he said, breathlessly and smiling at mostly Melody. Both the girls greeted him back and James came into the view also greeting them. James shyly took Lily's trunk making Sirius spring into action and do the same with Melody's.

"James, your house is incredible." Melody said, looking around at the magnificently decorated house. Melody elbowed Lily in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, yeah..its incredible." Lily muttered, rubbing her side. James grinned broadly.

"Thanks. Well, we'll show you your room first." James said, leading them to the stairs. They seemed to climb forever (possibly because they couldn't think of anything to say to each other). "Here we are." James said pleasantly and the door swung up. The girls gasped when they saw it. The walls were a light shade of blue with white furniture, including two double beds and a balcony.

"This is so nice." Lily said, going inside and making James' smile grow. He cleared his throat

"Well, that's the bathroom," he said, pointing to a door in the room, "Come back downstairs when your settled."

Lily and Melody took their time getting freshened up and finally went back downstairs.

"Now what?" Lily said, looking around

"Where do we go?" Melody added when suddenly a pretty women with brown hair came into view.

"Oh, hello!" She said, her hazel eyes twinkling "You two must be Lily and Melody. I'm James' mother, it's nice to meet you." Both girls grinned and held out there hands making Mrs. Potter grin. She shook Lily's hand first and then Melody's.

"Thank you so much for having us Mrs. Potter. We appreciate it so much." Melody said eagerly.

"Not at all, not at all. And call me Jane. And you two had better get ready!"

"Get ready?" Lily asked slowly, glancing at Melody.

"For our big party! We have it every Christmas Eve! What, James didn't tell you!" They shook there heads no, looks darkening. "Well its formal attire, hopefully you have something to wear." They nodded, bid goodbye and raced back up the stairs.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled once they'd reach their. James poked his head out a few doors down, smiling brightly, until he saw Lily's face. "Why didn't you tell us about the party!" James bit his lip and quickly slammed his door shut. He'd forgotten about that... Lily ran to the door and forced it open "That's not an answer!"

"I'm sorry?" James said meekly. Lily groaned and stomped out going back to the guest room. One good thing about girls, they are always prepared. Melody was already in the shower so Lily set out their outfits and when Melody was done she jumped in. They'd both finished their hair and make up in record time (with the help of magic, of course.)

A knock came from the door "Um..my mom wants to know if you're ready?" James said, clearly scared of what they would reply. Lily opened the door and smirked "Oh, we're ready." Lily was wearing a beautiful satin green dress that fit her form perfectly with her hair down curling softly around her shoulders.

James blinked and cleared her throat. "You look...fantastic." and Lily rolled her eyes but with a smile playing across her lips. Sirius, who was standing next to James looking very handsome in his dress robes (as did James, Lily couldn't help but to notice.) nodded in agreement.

"Very nice Lil." Melody came into the room from the bathroom

"Is that James and Sirius I hear?" she asked smiling. Melody looked very pretty indeed, her hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head with a few blonde curls coming around her face. She was wearing a light blue dress that made her look amazing.

"Wow, don't you two clean up well." she said grinning.

James grinned and ruffled his hair. Sirius seemed to be speechless for the first time ever, he came to his senses "You look amazing, Mel."

Melody blushed "Oh come on, lets go." she said and so they did.

a/n

One of my better chapters, I thought. Maybe you agree, maybe you don't. Anyway, I'm having fun writing this and I'm happy with the amount of comments I'm getting, especially for my first fanfic! Anyway, keep reading and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
